


I'll keep us together whatever it takes.

by princesa99



Category: One Piece
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Childhood Sweethearts, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Portgas D. Ace Lives, Requited Love, Reunions, Secret Crush, Timeline What Timeline, asl brothers reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesa99/pseuds/princesa99
Summary: Set in Dressrosa, somewhere between after Sabo's fight with Burgess and before Sabo's visit of Luffy and his crew at Kyros's house.A reunion between Ace and Sabo.“Have you forgotten my face already, Sabo? I thought I didn’t change much from when I was a kid.” Ace asked him, his voice teasing.More tears fell down his cheeks like waterfalls. He slowly raised his hand and gingerly touched the other’s face, feeling glad when he could feel the warmth radiating from the raven. Ace gave him a soft smile, staying still and letting him touch him to his heart content.“How? You d-died. I-I saw the news. I w-went to your grave.” Sabo spoke, his voice hoarse and heavy with tears. His hands held the other’s shoulder tightly.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	I'll keep us together whatever it takes.

**Author's Note:**

> I was always wondering where did Sabo goes after his fight with Burgess and only appeared back when he paid a visit to Luffy and is crew at Kyros's house.
> 
> Because of that, this fic is born.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it. If you spot any grammar or spelling or timeline mistake, please pretty please look away, thank you =)

Sabo walked to the opposite direction after he burned Burgess when he mentioned a certain sensitive topic. Everything Burgess said, he already know it very well. Every day and night since the day he recovered his memories, he’d been wondering.

What would happen if he saw Ace’s bounty poster earlier? What would happen if he read the news about Ace’s rejection to become a Warlord instead of hearing about it from his comrades? What would happen if he went to Marine Ford with Luffy? Would he able to save Ace? Would he able to change something?

All those questions and thoughts swirled around his head, especially at night-time, making him unable to get enough sleep. Koala always tell him not brood so much about the past because there was nothing he can do about it but how could he?

He felt guilty. And he cursed himself for recovering his memories one step too late. Why didn’t he read any news about ‘Hiken No Ace’ instead of thinking he was ‘some pirates’?

Every night, he regretted that he recovered his memories way too late even though he knew it wasn’t his fault. Burgess even said it. What good by having the power and ability when he couldn’t even rescue and protect the people he loves and cherishes?

Sabo was so, so glad of course that Luffy survived and he wouldn’t be alone but he couldn’t stop being mad at himself.

If he recovered his memories earlier, if he were there that day, maybe Ace would have survived. The three of them would probably have some injuries but they would be alive.

But reality was cruel. He got his memories back but Ace isn’t here. He could never fulfil his promise to Ace of meeting each other again. And the worst? Ace died without knowing that he is alive and well.

His Den-Den rang and all thoughts about Ace and Luffy flew away. He curled his lips into what he hoped a happy smile before he picked up the call and talked with Koala. After telling and saying everything they need, Sabo ended the call abruptly.

He didn’t want to be on the call with the female much longer. Koala always seemed to know about his mood. He knew cutting off the connection abruptly would enrage the girl but it was better than listening to her advice. He didn’t need any advices right now. All he needed was someone to listen without trying to give him advice about how to move on. He knew it very well but he just wanted someone to really listen. Sabo knew it wasn’t Koala fault. She just wanted to make him happy but it was hard. So hard.

The sound of footsteps from behind alerted him. He put the snail back into his pocket and readied his stance, preparing himself for a fight. He kept his back to the other person, waiting for him to make the first move. Sabo frowned a little when the person stopped with a little bit distance between them.

“You’re stronger than the last time I saw you, Sabo.” The other spoke.

Sabo breathed sharply when he heard that voice. A voice that was so familiar even though he never heard his voice as an adult before. A voice that he’d been hearing in his sleeping moment. A voice that belonged to a man he’d been hoping to see and hear once again.

Slowly Sabo turned around and was greeted with a man slightly shorter than him, dressed in an unbuttoned dark blue shirt and black shorts with black boots. But what made him so familiar was the orange hat on top of his head and the red bead necklace around his neck, like Dadan’s. Sabo couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw the familiar freckles and the dark silvery eyes. Even his lips curled into a familiar smirk.

Tears burst from his eyes. The man chuckled fondly as he walked closer to him until he finally stand in front of him, a step away.

“A-a-a-ace? Is-is t-t-that you?” Sabo stuttered out.

“Have you forgotten my face already, Sabo? I thought I didn’t change much from when I was a kid.” Ace asked him, his voice teasing.

More tears fell down his cheeks like waterfalls. He slowly raised his hand and gingerly touched the other’s face, feeling glad when he could feel the warmth radiating from the raven. Ace gave him a soft smile, staying still and letting him touch him to his heart content.

“How? You d-died. I-I saw the news. I w-went to your grave.” Sabo spoke, his voice hoarse and heavy with tears. His hands held the other’s shoulder tightly.

Ace chuckled, raising his hands and wiped the tears and snot on the blonde’s face with his bare hand. “I survived. I don’t know how but I survived. Akagami’s doctor is very capable. I don’t know what kind of Devil Fruit he ate but he managed to heal everything including my burnt organs.” Ace explained and held their hands together. Sabo stared at their intertwined hand and noted that Ace’s hand was bigger than him. He also found that he loves holding the raven’s hand like this. It was different from how they used to hold hand back when they were ten. Ace’s hand was smaller and slender.

“B-but your grave?”

Ace smiled. “It was Shanks’s suggestion actually. I would become a fugitive if the world especially the Marines know that I’m alive since I was the son of the former Pirate King. Not that I care though. It was the same with the execution. They wouldn’t execute me if they didn’t know I was the Gold Roger’s son. The Marines were determined to kill me since I was the devil son.”

“You’re not a devil son.”

Ace chuckled and Sabo was slightly shocked that there were no hint of bitterness in those silvery eyes.

“I know. So, Shanks suggested to make a fake grave for me since only Akagami and his crew knew that I was alive. Technically, I died for a solid four minutes during the operation since the Flare-Flare fruit regrow. Shanks offered to take me in under his crews for a while so I agreed. I stayed with him for the past two years, learning and training Haki. To the world, ‘Hiken No Ace’ died but to a few people Portgas D. Ace still lives.”

Sabo sighed in so much relief that his body completely sagged into Ace’s. He put his arms around the other’s body and hugged him as tight as he could before he broke down, sobbing like a child. He was so, so relief that Ace was alive and breathing. He didn’t care if Ace called him crybaby for crying. He didn’t care that they were in public or people around him were rejoicing about the broker’s defeat or his comrades were waiting for him. He didn’t care except for the man in his arms. He could worry about everything else later.

After what felt like a long time, Sabo finally stopped crying but he didn’t want to move away from his current position. Not yet. He was warm and comfortable. Sabo glanced around and found themselves in a small, ruined building. He didn’t even realize that Ace moved them to a private spot and silently thankful for that. Sabo blushed slightly when he felt his face was so wet and wiped his face discreetly and slowly moved away but still in the raven’s embrace.

“Are you okay?” Ace asked, wiping the remnants of his tears using his own fingers.

Sabo cheeks reddened in embarrassment when he saw Ace’s muscular chest was wet from his tears and snot and probably some saliva. He quickly took off his cravat and wiped the raven’s chest with it. He lightly punched the broad chest when he heard an amused laugh.

“How did you find me?”

“I heard from Lucky, one of Akagami’s crews. They were talking about the Revolutionary and he said something about the second in command was like my age. So, I got curious and asked about it. Imagine my surprise when Lucky said the second in command’s name was Sabo and he’s also a blonde. I decided to investigate since it was too much of a coincidence so Shanks gave me a small boat after I told him I wanted to see Luffy. It’s not that hard to guess about you and Luffy’s destination the news about my former Devil Fruit being the prize spread. So, I came to Dressrosa and sneak into the Colosseum and literally stumbled upon your reunion with Luffy.”

Sabo frowned and asked, “Then why didn’t you join us?” They were now sitting on the massive black couch that wasn’t damaged by the bird cage.

“I can’t. Both you and Luffy needed to focus and concentrate. And I couldn’t just reveal my identity just like that with the Marines surrounding the place. And I really wanted you to inherit the Flare-Flare fruit. If I just revealed myself to you and Luffy, you wouldn’t claim it and Luffy wouldn’t focus on his fight.”

Sabo nodded in understanding. “So, you’re going to fight with Haki from now on?”

“For now. Shanks is very powerful even with only his sword and Haki. I heard from Marco that he even managed to blocked Pops attack. Besides, I kinda missed swimming.” Ace replied, smiling.

“You talked with the First Commander?” Sabo asked, curious.

Ace shook his head. “Nah. I didn’t contact anybody from Whitebeard yet after I set out from Akagami.”

“So, what are you going to do now?”

“Well I’m going to see Luffy and tell him that I’m still alive. I hope he doesn’t punch me. I could handle it if he cried. And if you’re not busy and after Luffy recovered, we could spend time, the three of us together like old times.”

Sabo knew he needed to go back to their base but spending time with his brothers? He didn’t care if his comrades berate him. Dragon-san would understand anyway.

“Sure. Are you going to join Luffy’s crew?”

Ace laughed lightly. “Nope. I think I will go and see Marco later and ask his opinion about Whitebeard regroup with a new name. Shanks already told me about Marco’s whereabouts so I could sail there. After I spend time with you and Luffy of course.”

Sabo hummed. “That’s good. Are you going to be the captain?”

“God, no. Marco would be the captain.” Ace said. He could be a captain but it’s too much attention and responsibilities.

“You speak like you know Marco would agree to your suggestion.”

Ace closed his eyes, leaning against the back pillows. “If I know Marco, he probably wanted revenge against Blackbeard. Blackbeard or his name, Teach betrayed us and killed one of our crew members. It was the reason why I was captured at Banaro Island back then. I was hunting for him. But I underestimated him.”

Sabo hummed. He didn’t know the reason Ace was caught was because of Blackbeard. He should have burned Burgess to death back then.

“They are hunting Devil Fruit users so they can claim it for themselves. That’s why Burgess joined the battle royal. They want to hunt Devil Fruits as many as they can so their crew would be the strongest and unbeatable.”

For a while, they fell into silence until the Den-Den in Sabo’s coat rang.

Sabo grimaced, readying himself for the nagging from Koala.

“Yes?” Sabo asked as he picked up.

“WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! WE’D BEEN WAITING FOR A LONG TIME, IDIOT!” A shrill voice ringing throughout the living room.

Ace raised his eyebrow and Sabo just shook his head. “I’m meeting someone.”

“What? Who?”

Sabo looked at Ace who was still looking at him. Ace shook his head, not wanting his identity to be revealed yet.

“It’s a secret.” Sabo replied lamely. Ace body shook with laughter. Sabo kicked him.

The line fell silent before the caller shouted with, “Are you hooking up with someone?!”

Sabo spluttered in shock; his face turned crimson. Ace laughed some more, tears falling from his eyes. Sabo flipped him off.

“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!” Sabo shouted back in embarrassment.

The other voice turned smug. “You should have told me that you were hooking up with someone.”

Sabo spluttered some more. Ace already fell to the floor, laughing his ass off, covering his mouth.

“Well then, Sabo-kun. Enjoy yourself, okay? We will be going first and when you’re done, you can catch up with us. I told Rick-san to leave a boat for you.”

“W-wait, Koala—”

“Bye, Sabo-kun!” The voice said happily before she ended the call.

Then Ace guffawed loudly, rolling on the floor. Sabo was embarrassed and furious and put the snail on the table with more force making the snail squeaked in response.

Without thinking, he pounced on the laughing man on the floor, tickling his sides making Ace squirmed and tried to move away.

But Sabo saw through the movement and pinned the other’s hands with his. Sabo smirked and looked at the man underneath him and his eyes widened when he saw the familiar mischievous look on his face. He scrambled to stand up but Ace already locked his thigh with his own.

A part of Sabo was thinking that he wanted Ace to pin him with those thighs before Sabo beat it away with a stick.

Ace smirked before he twisted them around and he was pinned to the carpeted floor by the raven.

Sabo blushed crimson and struggled to move but Ace was broader and he used it for his advantage. After struggling for a while, he finally stopped, knowing that Ace wouldn’t budge. Damn his slender frame.

“Tired already?” Ace asked, teasing.

“Shut up.”

Ace looked at a specific something under Sabo’s collarbone. When he looked down, Sabo blushed even more when his chest was slightly revealed, probably during their scuffle earlier. His cravat was nowhere to be found.

“Are you seducing me?”

“W-what are you talking about?” Sabo stammered, embarrassed and nervous.

Ace chuckled, his voice deep and low. “Want to make what your friend were saying into a reality?”

Sabo gaped, speechless and astonished with their current situation. He’d always have a crush on the man who was pinning him since a long time ago. Even in his amnesia condition, he didn’t have any interest in someone. He was approached of course but he rejected them. His mind may forget but his heart did not.

He remembered thinking about how disgusting his feeling was back before the accident that earned him the scar on his left eye. It wasn’t because he had feelings for someone with the same gender but it was because Ace is his sworn brother. Sabo had the feeling way before they became sworn brothers and he was scared if Ace or Luffy know about it so he kept his silence.

Sabo wanted to ask Ace if he was disgusted but what his mouth blurted out was, ”I love you!”

Sabo blushed when he realized it and clamped his mouth so hard.

Ace’s eyes widened slightly as he didn’t expect the sudden confession but his lips curled into a fond smile. “Yeah, I know. I love you too.”

The blonde gasped and looked at the raven, the blush gone and his eyes wide as a saucer.

“No, no you don’t understand. I love you, Ace. It’s not brotherly love. It’s-it’s-it’s the opposite of brotherly love.”

“I know, Sabo. My love for you wasn’t brotherly too.”

“You are not disgusted?”

Ace frowned. “Why would I be disgusted?”

“We are sworn brothers!” Sabo said, slightly hysterical.

“We did not share the same blood, Sabo.”

“It’s not weird?”

Ace smiled slightly, caressing the scar that marred the blonde’s face. “For me, it’s not. I have these feelings since before we become sworn brothers. I didn’t tell you because I was afraid that you would leave me and Luffy. You are my first friend and the first person who believed me and doesn’t care about my heritage. I was happy and I was scared. Then I regretted my decision when Dogra told us the news. When I read your later back then, I was thinking I should have told you about my feelings.”

Sabo felt dizzy. Their concern was similar. Sabo let out a tired laugh, suddenly exhausted. They really are stupid.

“What?” Ace asked, concerned with the sudden laugh.

“Nothing. I just thought we were so stupid.”

“Why?”

Sabo realized he wasn’t pinned to the floor anymore when he raised his hand to cover his eyes.

“I was thinking the same thing. I kinda fell for you on first sight even though you were a moody and angsty kid. I didn’t tell you because I thought it was disgusting since we are sworn brothers. And I didn’t want to lose you and Luffy because you are my first friend and partner in crime. Also, you and Luffy didn’t care about my noble status. And I was happy and didn’t tell you since I don’t want to risk our relationship. So, I kept my silence. Then, that shit happened. I was involved in the accident and lose all my memories.”

“I agree. We are so stupid.”

Sabo laughed and slowly raised his hand to caress the other’s face, feeling his warmth under his fingers. Ace was cute as a child but adult Ace was handsome. That scrawny, angsty kid grew up into a broad and muscular specimen. His eyes didn’t look stormy like when he was a kid. And Sabo loves it.

Ace stilled, letting the blonde traced his face as much as he could. He think back to their conversation just now and chuckled inwardly. The fond look turned to a concern one when Ace saw tears pooled at the corner of the blonde’s eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

Sabo shook his head. “Nothing. I just missed you. I didn’t expect for you to be alive. I was depressed since I saw the news. I regretted that my memories recovered too late and I wasn’t there at Marine Ford. I’d been thinking about a lot of what-ifs. I know it wasn’t healthy but I needed something to cope. And you’re alive and breathing. And I’m so happy. I don’t want to go through that ever again. Once is enough.”

“I’m sorry.” Ace said. He didn’t know what to say except for ‘sorry’.

Sabo smiled. “It’s fine, Ace. The three of us will become stronger so we can protect each other better, right?”

Ace hummed and replied with, “Of course.” He lied down besides Sabo, looking at the cracked ceiling, remembering the despair cry from Luffy when he was dying from his burning insides. As Sabo said, once is enough. He didn’t want to hear that kind of cry from his little brother ever again. When he discovered he was alive, he was glad and decided to train Haki with Shanks and other fighting skills with Benn and Lucky so he can protect the people he loves better. He needed to be prepared for every possibility once the news that he was alive spread to the world. People would look down on him since he lost his Devil Fruit ability but he would prove it to them that even without Devil Fruit, he still can do some serious damage.

His musing was cut off when Sabo nudged his arms. He turned and raised his eyebrow, asking a silent ‘what’.

“Can I try something?”

Ace nodded, curious.

The blonde then took a deep breath and crept closer to the raven, slowly positioning himself on top of the other male.

Ace smirked teasingly when they made eye contact, making the blonde blushed profusely. He mumbled a ‘shut up’ and lightly kneed the other.

The raven’s eyes crinkled with glee but otherwise he kept his silence, letting the blonde to do whatever he was planning.

“I’m nervous.” The blonde whined. He really wanted to kiss the freckled man but he was embarrassed and nervous. Why is this so hard?!

Ace laughed, already had the inkling about what the blonde was going to do but he loves the blush on the blonde’s fair skin. It’s quite a sight to behold. It’s one of the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen. He knew it was a little cruel but he couldn’t help wanting to tease the other.

“So, what were you planning?”

The blonde rolled his eyes. He’s annoyed that Ace looked like he wasn’t affected.

“I was gonna kiss you, dumbass.”

Ace chuckled. “Then, why didn’t you?”

“I said I’m nervous!”

“Why are you nervous?”

Sabo tsked. This man really get on his nerves. ‘Urgh! Fuck you! If you don’t want then just sa—MMPH!”

A pair of lips found their way to the blonde’s lips, effectively cutting off the angry ramble. Sabo was frozen in shock, not kissing back until Ace lightly bit on his lower lips, jolting his mind from wherever he was making him realized that it was real and it was happening.

The blonde grabbed Ace by the collar and pulled him impossibly closer, like he was trying to fuse with the other man. He could feel Ace was smiling before one of his hands stripped his coat and cravat and the other took off his belt and threw them somewhere behind them. Sabo didn’t care. He didn’t care that he was making out with Ace in someone else’s house or that he was supposed to go back to the headquarter soon. He was too busy mapping the bulky chest under him with his other hand raking through the raven’s locks, their mouth still attached with tongues sliding against each other. All he could think was Ace. That Ace is here. That Ace is alive and warm underneath him.

Kissing and touching the other male like this, it felt incredible. Never once he imagined a scenario where Ace would reciprocate his feeling. He thought he was alone in his feeling. Technically, it was during the few years when he thought Ace was dead. But now that Ace’s alive and Ace felt the same thing, Sabo was giddy. He was happy. So fucking happy.

“Hey, are you okay?” Ace asked after they separated much to Sabo’s dismay since their lungs needed air to breath.

“Yeah, I’m-I’m okay.” Sabo said hoarsely.

Ace chuckled before he pulled him into his chest, hugging him tightly. “Was my kiss really that good that you tear up?”

“Urgh, shut up!” The blonde replied, voice slightly muffled by the broad chest, gloved hands fisting the raven’s shirt as he sniffled.

The raven only chuckled as he let the blonde silently cried to his heart content as they laid together, his hand running through the golden lock as he silently comforted his sworn brother turned lover.

“I thought Luffy is the crybaby one?” Ace commented after a while.

“Mngh, shut up. I’m just…happy that you’re here. I thought-I thought that I would never see you again.”

“Hey, Sabo. Look at me.”

Sabo looked up, eyes red and puffy as he sniffled and pouting cutely and Ace was torn between kissing the blonde or saying what he wanted to say.

“It’s okay. I understand what you’re feeling right now. I feel the same. I lost you once, remember? But we’re here. I’m here and you’re here. Alive and well. So, it’s fine. Whatever happened in the past, let it stay in the past. No regrets, right?”

The only answer Ace got was sniffles before Sabo laughed wetly as he wiped his tears with the back of his hand.

“Urgh, since when you are the wiser one between the two of us?” The blonde grumbled lightly making the freckled raven burst into laughter.

“Oh, shut up you.” Ace shot back playfully. “I’m always wise.”

“Yeah, right. Hunting Blackbeard without any backup was not wise, you know.” Sabo quipped back as he made himself comfortable on top of his lover.

“That’s different.” Ace whined.

“Nuh-uh, I’m the wisest between the two of us since a long time ago.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.” Sabo retorted and he was glad with the result when Ace flipped them, trapping him between the carpeted floor and his broad body before the raven claimed his lips roughly. Sabo groaned from the sensation as the demanding lips trailed from his mouth to his jaw, his already sensitive ears, his neck, leaving a trail of red and purple along the way.

“Hey, don’t rip the button. I don’t have any spare shirt.” Sabo said breathlessly.

“Just go shirtless then.”

“I’m not like a certain someone who loves to show off his body.”

“Are you jealous?”

“No!”

“Really?”

“Urgh! Just get on with it, idiot!”

Ace only laughed as his response before continuing his former task. Gradually, their clothes were thrown away and scattered around them as they slowly descended into their passion with only their sound of pleasure as their background montage. The last thought both of them had in their minds before they succumb completely to the land of pleasure were that they would do whatever it takes to keep them together.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus :
> 
> Sabo and Ace went together to see Luffy and everyone's jaw dropped when they saw a certain man that was supposed to be dead. Usopp went deathly pale and started chanting something. Robin quickly woke Luffy who grumbled before Robin grabbed her captain's chin and moved it towards Ace and Sabo's way. Luffy, hungry and half asleep saw Sabo first and smile widely before he registered the familiar figure standing beside his blond brother. Luffy rubbed his eyes, thinking it was his imagination and opened his eyes again, only for him to see Ace still standing beside Sabo.
> 
> "I'm here, Luffy." Ace said with an amused smile.
> 
> Hearing that, Luffy's eyes immediately watered as he stretched his arms and legs and cling to Ace tightly. He could touch him, Luffy thought and then Luffy wailed loudly, breaking the silence as his mind repeated the same words again and again.
> 
> 'Ace is alive.'  
> 'Ace is here.'
> 
> "You're stronger than the last time I saw you, right Luffy? I'm glad." Ace said as he hugged his youngest brother back and Luffy's cries only getting louder with those words.
> 
> "A-a-ace, I miss you. S-sabo, I miss you." Luffy said before crying again and this time he stretched his arm and dragged Sabo into the awkward hug, with his limbs twisting around them tightly.
> 
> "We're here."
> 
> With that, the three brothers are finally reunited once more and eventually, they would shock the world with their reputation and strength. But that would be much, much later. 
> 
> THE END.  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> And that's it folks. Our Saboace and favourite trio reunion that we deserved but we didn't get. I hope you guys like it and I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling and timelines mistakes that you found. I did this in one sitting with no beta. Once again, thank you and hope you'll enjoy it. Leave comments or kudos, thank you =)
> 
> P/s : Psstt! To those who don't ship Sabo and Ace, kindly click the 'x' on your tab so you can exit from here. Thank you.


End file.
